1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distribution transformers and, more particularly, to enclosures for such transformers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Distribution transformers are used to convert the high-voltage electricity delivered by power lines to the 120/240-volt supply needed for consumers. Typically, one distribution transformer supplies power to several homes. The distribution transformers come in three varieties: the pole-mounted transformers; the ground-level pad-mounted transformers; and the underground transformers.
The pole-mounted transformers and the pad-mounted transformers herein referred to as above-ground transformers require are generally filled with an insulating liquid, such as oil. Heretofore, the tanks of such oil-filled transformers have been made of steel, which is known for its good heat conducting properties. In this way, the heat generated by the core-coil assembly of the transformers is absorbed by the oil in which the core-coil assembly is immersed and the heat is dissipated into the ambient air through the wall of the metal tank.
One of the problems with metal transformers is that they are subject to corrosion problems, which significantly limit the useful life of the transformers. While stainless steel tanks would solve the corrosion problem, such tanks would be too expensive to manufacture. As to plastic materials, they have heretofore not been used in the fabrication of oil-filled transformer tank because of their heat insulating properties.
It would be desirable to have a new oil-filled transformer tank that is corrosion-proof and relatively economical to manufacture, while still allowing for proper heat dissipation of the heat generated by the transformer core-coil assembly.